gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
My Favorite Hobby Contest 2k14 November
| winner = }} My Favorite Hobby Contest is . It was announced November 3, 2014, with deadline date of November 17. Promo Gaians, it's time for you to send us your fabulous designs once again! This time around we're looking to see your best designs based on your favorite hobbies. Are you a big bookworm and want more book accessories? Need a shirt to represent your favorite sport? Feel like you need sturdier pants while you're woodworking? Not enough yarn for all your homemade sweaters? Then send in your best, most creative design for a pose that represents your favorite hobby!! Even better... you can submit designs for either the human or animal base... or EVEN BOTH! General information Contest Info - Each submission requires an entry fee of 100,000 Gold. - Winners will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 500,000 Gaia Gold. Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. Forum Shop Submit Artwork All entries must use the official template, which you can download below. There's an entry fee of 100,000 Gold, so be sure you make it count! Please read the full rules for more info. Download Template Title of Artwork: Image file path: Description: I agree to the full contest rules: Rules - There's an entry fee of 100,000 Gold for each submission. - Contest ends on November 17th, 2014 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. - Entries must be created in a simple, Gaia-compatible web-based format and drawn on the provided template. Template may not be cropped. No screenshots, copy/pasted images, photos or references are allowed. Hand-drawn entries may be submitted if they are drawn directly on the template and follow all other rules. - Each entry must contain only one item design. Color variations do not count as separate designs and may be submitted on the same template. - Entries must be original, created by the entrant and the entrant must have all rights necessary to submit the entry. - Entries must not be weapons, faces/expressions, wings, skins, halos, horns, makeup, headphones, body mods, hair/wigs, pets/plush/animals, animated items, background, multi-pose items or date/companion items. - Entries must not be identical or compete with items currently existing on Gaia Online. - Entries must not, in the sole discretion of the Sponsor, contain any sexually explicit, profane, disparaging, libelous or other inappropriate content. - Entries must not, in the sole discretion of Sponsor, contain any commercial content that promotes any product or service. - You can find the full, official rules here. Winners The winners were announced on January 15, 2015. 10 new items were added to the shops. * Fishy Suspender Shorts designed by Luck Tom124 * That's a Wrap Scarf designed by Kenobi Wan-Obi * XL Book Bag designed by Default * Gen Glued to Gaming Mask designed by SPOOKY MANNER * Cyber Medic Ears designed by The Dimension Walker * Animal N00b Police Hat designed by SmittenRainbowKitten * Animal N00b Police Sign designed by SmittenRainbowKitten * Animal Painters Mess designed by CoffeeBeanFox * Animal Paw Pointe Shoes designed by Bell Kirby * Animal Star Yoyo designed by Bell Kirby The items are available for purchase in the Map:CrosStitch. Gallery Ccn promo 2k15jan18 MyFavoriteHobbyItemDesignContest.jpg|Finalist of "My Favorite Hobby Contest" gs banner 2k15jan18 CrosStitch.jpg‎|January 18 gs promo 2k15jan18 CrosStitch.jpg‎| External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Landing page Name of Contest full, official rules Category:Contest